Fizzy Falls
- | characters = Little Star | champion = Star Catcher | new = N/A | released = | difficulty = Hard - Very Hard | previous = Glazed Grove | next = Crunchy Courtyard }} Story Before episode: Tiffi sees a little star stuck on the roof of a pagoda. After episode: Tiffi lights a firework to send the little star back to the sky. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels Fizzy Falls breaks the trend of having moves levels since there are none in this episode, unlike the past three. However, it continues the trend of having a high amount of candy order levels and a low amount of ingredients levels. Once again, timed levels are absent. It is a hard-very hard episode, as it contains four somewhat hard-hard levels: 651, 652, 657, and 658 and four very hard levels: 656, 660, 661, and 664. Overall, this episode is considered harder than the previous episode, Glazed Grove. All the ingredient levels in this episode are problematic. Gallery Story= Fizzy Falls background.png|A star is stuck! Fizzy Falls End1.png|Don't worry, I will send you back up to the skies! Fizzy Falls-bg before Animating.gif|Fizzy Falls before story (animation) Fizzy Falls-bg after Animating.gif|Fizzy Falls after story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 651 Reality.png|Level 651 - |link=Level 651 Level 652 Reality.png|Level 652 - |link=Level 652 Level 653 Reality.png|Level 653 - |link=Level 653 Level 654 Reality.png|Level 654 - |link=Level 654 Level 655.PNG|Level 655 - |link=Level 655 Level 656 Reality.png|Level 656 - |link=Level 656 Level 657 Reality.png|Level 657 - |link=Level 657 Level 658 Reality.png|Level 658 - |link=Level 658 Level 659 Reality.png|Level 659 - |link=Level 659 Level 660 Reality.png|Level 660 - |link=Level 660 Level 661 Reality.png|Level 661 - |link=Level 661 Level 662 Reality.png|Level 662 - |link=Level 662 Level 663 Reality.png|Level 663 - |link=Level 663 Reality level 664 (nerfed2).png|Level 664 - |link=Level 664 Level 665 Reality.png|Level 665 - |link=Level 665 |-| Champion title= Star Catcher.png|Champion title|link=Star Catcher |-| Icon= Fizzyfalls.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the second episode without dialogue in the story. In fact, all episodes released after this one has no dialogue, with the exception of its famous Dreamworld counterpart. *This episode ends the previous trend of moves levels. *This episode continues the trend of no timed levels. *This episode also continues the trend of having cake bombs. *The pathway of the episode looks just like that of Wafer Windmill, but only on facebook. *This is the seventh episode to take place at night, (the others are Salty Canyon, Gingerbread Glade, Crunchy Castle, Holiday Hut, Polkapalooza, and Jelly Wagon). *This is also the sixth episode to take place in a watery terrain (the others are Wafer Wharf, Delicious Drifts, Savory Shores, Soda Swamp, and Cereal Sea). *This is the fifth consecutive episode that Tiffi uses different clothes than usual, (the others are Wafer Windmill (only on end cutscene), Cereal Sea, Taffy Tropics (only on end cutscene), and Glazed Grove). *This is the second consecutive episode to have a candy order level as its finale. *This is the fifth consecutive episode to have a jelly level as its first level. *Upon its release, it is because of the name of this episode that the Juicy Jacuzzi episode in the Dreamworld had to be renamed Honey Hot Tub. *On mobile, this episode used to have a glitch that each level is shown as the next episode, Crunchy Courtyard's each level. (For example, level 651 was shown as level 666 due to this glitch.) *'This is the final episode to have a Dreamworld counterpart. In fact, the background of this episode is not copied in its Dreamworld counterpart.' **This is also true for mobile. This is the only episode whose Dreamworld counterpart bears zero resemblance, except for the pathway and level designs. **The appearance of its Dreamworld counterpart is specially designed to put a final end to this realm. Category:World Eight Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Reality episodes Category:Hard episodes Category:Very hard episodes